Worst Fear Real Pain
by Adi-Arty
Summary: Rodney is taken by the man he hate and displayed infornt of his team...there worst feart is coming true...can Rodney last with out them... Warning Rape!


_Kolya paced around Rodney until he was stood towering behind him, Rodney tried to follow him with his eyes but his vision was non-existent, his left eye was swollen shut and his vision was a mixture of colourer blobs in his right, so he had to rely on sound to tell him where the man he feared but above all heated stood._

_Kolya had been talking but Rodney was able to tune it a skill he has learnt from all his captures out, as he listened to the movements of the Genii soldiers around the room but when they stopped moving he listen to Kolya, "your people always seem to come out on top! And I seemed to go home empty-handed ...well, not this time!?" Rodney stiffened and his eye widened as Kolya had brought his hand from behind Rodney's shoulder and groped him, Kolya held him tightly and looked straight forward, "__**no no no no! Please not that, anything but that, not that please.**__" Rodney repeated this in his head for speech was not forthcoming._

_Kolya gave a tight squeeze to Rodney's groin which made his eyes water with pain, Kolya moved in front of Rodney gave him a most wicked smile that any that has seen, he then moved away to the door closely follow by the guards. Rodney looked down, he now held to little hope that his friends would come in time._

* * *

Elizabeth watched the screen in front of her, Kolya hadn't said anything he just looked down the camera and smiled and moved to the side, the fear that flooded her was due to the unconscious Rodney with his arms bond behind his back and his legs held tightly to the legs of the chair, the chair itself was much larger than what they have in Atlantis; the back of the chair was normal size, the seat was much bigger almost benched size but small enough to be a side table. What was also visible was a poll which had been placed behind the chair for extra support.

Kolya had walked up to Rodney and used what little hair he had to pull his head back, Rodney's mouth fell open. Kolya brought his hand from behind his back to show the syringe, it moved so quickly into Rodney's throat then it took Carson a moment to realise what he was doing, "oh God! He's taking his voice away!" Carson looked over to Elizabeth who stared back; everyone knew that talking was something Rodney couldn't go without. Elizabeth turned her head back to the screen in time to see Kolya nod his head as he stepped out of view, three genii soldiers replaced him and each had their fun with Rodney, even though he was still unconscious. The connection was cut off when the gate shut down, they didn't dial back as Kolya made it clear enough that he would contact them.

Two hours had passed before the gate activated again, the screen was not active but a voice came over the radio, "this is Lt Col Sheppard were coming in hot!" Elizabeth jumped from her seat along with Carson and made their way to the stairs, just as they reached midway down the team came through the gate, "what happened? And are you all alright?" She looked at them in turn, none of them seem to be injured, "John there is something you have to know." another hour had passed before Kolya had contacted them again but this time he spoke, but not to them.

Kolya had paced around Rodney waiting for him to gain consciousness, Rodney was beaten badly; his left eye was swollen shut, he had many cuts to his face, his lips were split more than twice. But when he was more aware of where he was he tried to lift his head but found it difficult. Kolya paced around him more. Elizabeth looked to John whose knuckles were white where he gripped the side of the console, she looked back and saw that Rodney was trying to follow Kolya his head was at an angle, Elizabeth frowned, "he's trying to hear him, his site is no good, so he is using his hearing to locate Kolya and the other is the room." John ever took his eyes off the screen.

Kolya had paced about half an hour, the gate had been redial in this time, Kolya stopped behind Rodney and spoke, "your people always seem to come out on top! And I seemed to go home empty-handed ...well, not this time!?" Kolya brought his arm over Rodney's left shoulder and placed his hand on his groin, both John and Elizabeth let out a gasp, "Kolya if you touch him again?" John shouted but the last thing he saw was Kolya tightened his grip on Rodney and smile. The video connection was broken John turned round and stared right at Elizabeth who shook herself from the shock and gave John a nod. But when Elizabeth looked at the black screen all she could see was a silhouetted figure of Kolya behind Rodney, but he had looked like a Child in comparison to Kolya.

* * *

John, Ronan and Telya stepped foot on to the planet and brought up the P 90s, they scanned the area it was empty. John Heard the last personal come through the gate and the now familiar sound of the gate shutting down, John didn't need to look back, "we need to head east, McKay's transmitter is about a 3klicks away." John put the scanner back in his pocket and walked on, never looking back.

* * *

Rodney was left alone in the room for only a few minutes when the door was opened again and lots of movement could be heard. Rodney lifted its head up to listen and grunted it pain, he grunted again, sound! He could make sound, Rodney knew that whatever drug he was given could last a long time and that words will take a lot of effort to create but noise was good, he thought to himself, but the noise he could hear around him didn't sound so good, he tried moving his hands to see if it was possible to free them from the rope but the unwelcome strong grip to his groin stopped him, "fortunately for you I can't give you another dose of the drug for it would cause your death, and I don't want to go empty-handed." Kolya's grip got even tighter, Rodney let out a whimper, "now we can't have you talking!" As Kolya said this a rough, dirty rag was shoved into Rodney's mouth. Kolya placed his hand on Rodney's shoulder. A Scraping noise could be heard to Rodney's left side the sound was wooden. Rodney opened his right eye to see what was happening even know his vision was still a blur; he was still able to make out the large shape of a wooden table.

* * *

John walked in front while Ronan took their six, no one had spoken a word when they had moved out, the quiet was getting to him. He nodded to Telya to take point and he moved alongside Carson, "hey how you holding up?" Carson looked to John with horror stricken eyes, " I'll will be better once we get Rodney back, I just hope we make it before he is ..." Carson looked down to the ground unable to finish his sentence, John didn't want to hear it, of all people to take he chose Rodney, John stomach sank to the thought of what was happening, it had only taken them a couple of minutes to get through the gate and another half an hour to get where they were on their top speed, John pulled up the scanner and stopped, "Colonel what is it?" Telya had looked back to check that everyone was all right when John stopped suddenly, he looked up and met Telya eyes, his face was white and drawn, "John?" Telya took a step forward as Carson moved in as well, "we have to move Now!" John set off at a run into the woods that surrounded them as the others try to keep up they saw the genii settlement, they all picked up the pace.

* * *

Kolya never removed his hand from Rodney's shoulder, it had been a long time with all the movements around him, Rodney was unable to see what time had passed but each minute made his panic grow. The movement around him stopped and Kolya squeezed his shoulder, Rodney felt someone untie his hands from the pole, he was then yanked roughly from his seat and smack down onto the wooden table which had been placed in front of him the wind was knock out of him lungs, his hands were placed above his head and were bound again. His legs were still tied to the chair. The panic was growing even faster. Leather straps were tightly place over his forearms and back and his head was propped up, some sort of liquid was poured over his eyes and wiped away roughly, to Rodney's dismay his vision cleared in his right eye and when the soldier moved he saw himself, they had placed a mirror in front of him, "don't look so worried!" Rodney lifted his eye up to see Kolya standing behind him, his panic became a full-blown attack, his breathing had quickened, he closed his eyes trying to control it,

Kolya looked down at the panic ridden man lying in front of him, a smile crept onto his face he took a step forward and placed his hand on Dr. McKay's back, he looked into the mirror and saw his eyes shut tightly his smile grew, he moved his hand down Dr. McKay's back and worked his way down between his legs when he stopped, he looked up again into the mirror and saw the tightly shut eyes, he squeezed 's groin, "open your eyes" he demanded, when Dr. McKay didn't obey he tightened his grip which made Dr. McKay opened his eyes, Kolya smiled and began to work on his belt and zip.

Rodney looked in panic to the Mirror he had is breathing under control, but he was on the edge of losing it again, he could feel Kolya's hand on him, and undoing his belt trousers and then they were gone he looked up and saw Kolya reach behind him and pulled out a knife, Rodney's eyes widen the blade was placed in his groin and when pressure was added, but the sound of tearing could be heard it was then that Rodney realised a Kolya was casting away his trousers, slices of pain came when Kolya used to much pressure to cut away his cloths, Rodney closed his eye to stop himself from wimping , it suddenly stopped when another guard came running into the room, he walked over to Kolya and whispered in his ear, "well stop them, I have business to finish" at this he looked down to Rodney. The young guard nodded quickly and left through the door and the others followed quickly after, "it seems that I only have you for a little longer!" At these words Kolya ripped the remaining trousers and boxes exposing him. Rodney was no longer looking into the mirror he looked away, he held its breath when Kolya's hands touched him slowly moving him apart, Rodney wanted to scream but the gag was preventing him, it was then that he had a familiar sound of gunfire P90s, they were coming, Rodney was so filled with relief that when Kolya forcefully entered him he screamed the gag seemed to just slip away from his mouth allowing sound to escape, Kolya thrust hard and deep tearing Rodney with pain, when at the same time Kolya's hand was pulling painfully on Rodney trying to make him enjoy the torture , but it made the even more painful that Rodney wasn't able to hold back the screams, Kolya let out a wicked laugh that chilled Rodney down to the bone, he thrust harder and deeper causing Rodney's body to tear and bleed. Rodney could feel his blood being used as lubricant and the trickling down his thigh, Kolya gave a painful pool to Rodney's groin which made him scream involuntary, Rodney lifted his tear stricken eye to the mirror to see the Kolya was enjoying this his face was covered with blissful pleasure. Kolya gave another hard thrust which made Rodney scream again, but this time it was a mixture of pain and pleasure, Rodney's body was responding to what Kolya was doing to him he was hard in his hands and when Kolya hit his sweet spot he screamed, his body was given in. But when Rodney did come over Kolya hand, he gave a hard thrust to Rodney's clinching body that he came inside him, when the painfully unwanted orgasm passed he went limp on the table, if he'd been standing his legs would have given way, his entire body was in pain. It was quite what seemed only a matter of seconds when he opened his eyes he saw Kolya moving in front of him, he walked up to the wall were a large number of rusted pipes where, he gripped around the one pole that was broken and leaking with a unpleasant brown liquid and began to pull, he gave it one large pull and it came off, he looked at it closely and then met Rodney's eye, that's when it hit him, he pulled at the bounds that were holding him to the table but they were too tight the more he pulled the deeper they cut into him he looked up in time to see Kolya move out of his front vision he had to use the mirror to see his complete movement, "why don't we gave Dr Beckett a challenge?" When Rodney looked into Kolya's eyes he saw the most murderous look that any man or wraith has ever seen. Kolya lifted the rusted pole to his eyes to examine it the brown liquid ran down the pole and on to Kolya hand, his smile sent chills down Rodney's spine. The gunfire was getting closer but Rodney knew not close enough, when he felt Kolya's hand on him again he let out a whimper, his body was broken and in pain, the blood and semen was thick down his thigh and leg, Kolya's hand move to open him, "_oh God please let this stop."_ The single tier run down Rodney's face, the gunfire was getting louder and just when the explosion rattled the building Kolya thrust the rusted pole into Rodney causing him to scream, the tears just keep running down Rodney's face as his body broke under the force Kolya was using, thrust after thrust caused agonising pain to spread through Rodney's body, Kolya just kept thrusting the pole deeper and deeper with never ending joy.

Kolya smiled at the screams that came from Dr McKay, he looked up into the mirror to see that the splits on his lips were bleeding again and when he looked down to his hands he smiled even more, they were covered in blood, Kolya let out a murderous laugh.

Rodney screamed and screamed it was endless, his throat was sore but Kolya wouldn't stop, the gunfire had came to a sudden stopped but Kolya never ended the torturous thrusting, Rodney could never stop screaming.

* * *

John looked around to see if there were any more genii soldiers, but there were none, he never spoke but he gave Telya and Ronan hand signal to tell them to move out. Carson was beside John, his face was white as a ghost, "hey you all right?" John placed his hand on Carson shoulder and looked him in the eyes; Carson returned the look with haunted eyes but he nodded his head, "let's find Rodney." His accent was thick with worry, John just nodded back. He stood and looked over to Telya and Ronan, "it's all clear, we got them all!" John just nodded and moved out.

It had only been a couple of minutes as he and the others searched each room, but the fear was growing, "_it's been too long, we are too late."_ John didn't say this out loud but Carson could see it on his face, he placed his hand on John's shoulder, "will find him." Carson looked him straight into the eyes and gave him a tight smile, it was then they heard the most horrific sound, "**Rodney**"

* * *

Kolya was laughing at the pain he was causing Dr McKay, "at last the lantins will pay!" Rodney could feel each movement of the pole inside his beaten and broken body, he could feel the thick flow of blood and the tears had never stopped and all he could hear was Kolya murderous laughing. Rodney felt the pole being painfully removed from his body, he opened his eyes to see Kolya smiling at him the same murderous smile he had from the beginning, he looked straight at Kolya with a tear logged eye pleading that he would stop but Kolya just tilted his head to the side in a mocking manner and thrust the rusted pole deeper than ever before into Rodney's already bleeding and broken body, the only thing he could do was scream,

**"Rodney"**

Kolya looked up and over to the door, "Will it seems my fun is over Dr McKay, may this haunt your dreams" Kolya gave a hard thrust of the pole so that only a finger length remained outside Dr McKay's limp body he gave one last laugh and took his exit out of the hidden door.

Rodney watched Kolya leave, his body was broken and bleeding he tried to stop the tears that flowed down so freely on his beaten face that he jumped when he heard the door slam open, "oh God Rodney!"

* * *

John just stood in the doorway unable to move, he was too late, Rodney was laid out in front of him bloodied and beaten, he could also see tears down his face, "Ronan, Telya stay out here and make sure no one comes close." John didn't even look at them when he entered the room, his nose wrinkled at the stale smell of sex, Carson was at Rodney's head talking to him and untying his bloodied hands. John walked over, "I'll do that Carson, just check him over I want to get him home." Carson nodded and walked down to the end of the table, "hey buddy, it's me John, I've got you, and don't you worry. Carson is going to check you over then we'll take you home" when John had finished uniting Rodney's wrists he looked up to see Carson climb over the bench to attend to Rodney beaten and bloodied body. Rodney's hands were shaking, with Pain or relief John didn't know but when he looked down and saw Rodney's brilliant blue eye looking at him fear ridden his heart sank, "hey, hey it's going to be okay..." John was cut off when he heard Carson swear, "What is it?" Carson looked up and looked at John with the most horrific look any man can do, "John, I need you hold Rodney and to keep him calm, this will hurt him" John looked at Carson horrified, "what, why? What is wrong?" John voice became a pitch higher then he would have liked, "Kolya didn't just rape Rodney, he tortured him. He removed some of the old rusted pipe on the wall and raped him again but he left it behind." John's eyes grew wide, "_oh God"_ John moved back up to Rodney so he could see him, "hey buddy, Carson needs to move the pipe, I want you to stay calm, I know it's going to hurt but we need to do it." John look straight at Rodney he nodded back he took hold of John's hands, "I'm here buddy, I'm not going anywhere."

X Fin X


End file.
